LOCO
by Coccoon
Summary: Malam itu, kegagalan tugas Shikamaru dan hubungan percintaan Ino nyaris membuat keduanya frustasi. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika Tuhan sudah menyiapkan penggantinya? AU. Oneshot. For ShikaIno Fan Days 2015. Mind to RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LOCO © Coccoon**

 **Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru**

 **Romance, Teenager.**

 **AU, out of character, (** _ **miss) typos**_ **, EYD berantakan, dkk.**

 **For ShikaIno Fan Days 2015 : Born To Love.**

 **Don't like? Just go back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Shikamaru, tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya mau tidak mau duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa hitam yang tersedia di kelab malam terbesar di Konoha. Dentuman musik yang menyelimuti ruangan kelab penuh dengan muda-mudi dari berbagai kalangan. Membuat gendang telinga Shikamaru cukup tersiksa. Ditambah dengan minimnya pencahayaan, lelaki yang kini memasuki usia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berkali-kali menyipitkan sepasang netranya hanya untuk mengamati gerak-gerik beberapa orang yang kini sedang duduk berdekatan di depan bar.

Sesekali, Shikamaru menggeram kesal saat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Membuat pandangannya menjadi terhalang. Namun, lelaki itu bergeming di tempatnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi wanita asing yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menemaninya minum. Akan gawat jadinya, jika ia ketahuan sebagai seorang polisi yang sedang ditugaskan untuk mengintai.

Gelas kosong Shikamaru kini sudah terisi dengan sedikit wine. Lelaki itu mengangguk sekilas saat wanita yang ia tak tahu namanya itu beranjak pergi untuk mengambilkan satu botol wine lagi untuknya─ atau mungkin untuk wanita itu sendiri. Karena pada kenyataannya, Shikamaru baru menghabiskan dua gelas sejak kedatangannya sejam yang lalu.

Menatap tak minat pada gelasnya, Shikamaru memilih mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku dalam jas hitamnya dan menyalakannya. Mengisap puntungnya kuat-kuat kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Untuk sesaat, Shikamaru merasa pikirannya sedikit lebih rileks. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak lagi peduli bahwa ia sedang berada dalam ruang tertutup. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya mulai meliriknya dengan mimik wajah tak suka. Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan kembali mengisap rokoknya. Memang, rokok tidak lebih menyehatkan daripada minuman beralkohol. Tapi setidaknya, menghabiskan beberapa puntung rokok tidak akan menghilangkan kesadarannya malam ini.

Seketika, pandangan Shikamaru menyipit saat seorang wanita asing berdiri menempel dengan salah satu dari beberapa lelaki yang ia amati sejak tadi. Wanita asing itu menggelayut manja, hingga membuat Shikamaru tanpa sadar berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa melihat sedikitpun pergerakan dari tangan kanan sang lelaki. Saat kesempatan untuk melihat lebih jelas datang, Shikamaru kembali harus menelan kekesalannya karena lagi-lagi ada yang melintas tidak jauh di belakang targetnya dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja. Mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, lelaki itu barulah sadar wanita yang tadi menemaninya minum sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu anda, Tuan?"

Shikamaru mengisap rokoknya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan asapnya pelan. Sepasang manik sekelam jelaganya masih fokus ke satu titik di arah jam satu dari tempatnya duduk. "Bisakah kau ambilkan aku segelas air putih?"

"Baik, Tuan."

Wanita itu mengangguk patuh meski sesaat Shikamaru dapat menangkap raut wajah kesal dari paras cantiknya. Lelaki bermarga Nara itu tidak peduli. _Toh_ , sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat 'memakai' wanita itu meski membayarnya dengan tarif yang sama.

Shikamaru mengernyit saat ada tiga orang berbeda _gender_ berdiri di belakang targetnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tiga orang itu tampak terlibat adu mulut beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dua di antaranya terlibat perkelahian sengit. Shikamaru menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya mematikan rokoknya dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Tuhan memberikan jawaban atas segala firasat yang seminggu terakhir ini menghantuinya. Sedih karena hubungan yang baru dijalaninya selama tiga bulan ini kandas, atau malah senang karena kebusukan pasangannya terkuak sebelum hubungan mereka melangkah ke arah yang lebih serius.

Ino menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Mengabaikan musik yang membuat para muda-mudi disekitarnya larut dalam irama, wanita berhelai pirang itu menatap sengit pada dua sejoli yang berada diantara para penikmat lantai dansa, kemudian menarik salah satunya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Brengsek kau, Sasori!" Ino berteriak murka pada seorang lelaki yang baru saja diseretnya menjauh dari lantai dansa. Dan tidak jauh di belakang lelaki itu, seorang wanita yang Ino kenali sebagai pasangan dansa Sasori mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau bilang kau harus pulang karena nenekmu sakit, lalu ini apa!?"

Sasori melirik sekitarnya. Sedikit risih saat beberapa orang menatap mereka dan berbisik-bisik. "Ino, dengar─" ia berusaha menggenggam kedua tangan Ino, namun gagal saat Ino menepisnya kasar dan malah melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke salah satu pipi pucatnya.

"Itu balasan yang tepat untukmu, brengsek. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan menangisi lelaki sepertimu," Ino kemudian berjalan melewati Sasori dan menghampiri wanita yang menjadi selingkuhan lelaki berhelai merah itu dengan senyuman mengejek. "Sekarang kupersilakan kau untuk menikmati bekasku, nona." ujarnya kemudian berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum akhirnya seseorang menjegal kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Ino berbalik ketika sebuah suara tawa khas wanita terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Kau...!"

Ino bangkit secepat yang ia bisa, kemudian menerjang wanita itu dan menarik helaian cokelatnya hingga membuat wanita itu menjerit keras. Keduanya kemudian saling menjambak hingga satu tarikan keras di lengan Ino membuat mereka terpisah.

Ino sudah berniat untuk protes kalau saja sepasang _aquamarine_ nya tidak menangkap sebuah lencana milik kepolisian yang digenggam orang itu.

"Kalian bertiga ikut denganku ke kantor sekarang juga."

.

.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial...!"

Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sembari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. _Heels_ lima sentimeter yang dikenakannya beradu dengan aspal di jalanan yang lengang. Sesekali wanita itu menendang batu-batu kecil sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

Ino menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah dan berair. Baju berbahan tebal tanpa lengan dengan potongan leher yang tinggi serta _skinny jeans_ yang dikenakannya hari ini gagal melindungi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dari angin malam yang berhembus kejam. Ini salahnya karena terburu-buru pergi dari kantor polisi dan meninggalkan mantel pemberian sang ayah di sana.

 _Ah_ , ponselnya juga di sana.

Ino menghela napas berat. Seketika pandangannya memburam karena ledakan tangisnya. Rasa kesal yang masih belum terlampiaskan sepenuhnya membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan tenang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahunya bergetar diiringi deru napasnya yang terputus-putus. Sambil berjalan, wanita itu terus berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan kenapa yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah mobil kemudian berhenti secara tiba-tiba tidak jauh di depannya. Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat pintu kemudi dibuka dan sosok polisi yang tadi menginterogasinya muncul dari dalam sana.

"Berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini, kau mau mengumpankan diri ya, bodoh?"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat dan membuang muka. Air matanya masih setia berguguran di kedua pipi pucatnya. "Bukan urusanmu," bisiknya lirih.

Bisikan wanita itu masih dapat didengar Shikamaru yang kini berjalan mendekat. Sebuah mantel hitam di tangannya kemudian ia serahkan pada Ino saat jarak mereka tidak lebih dari satu meter. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Shikamaru dapat melihat dengan jelas kekusutan di wajah Ino, juga sepasang matanya yang sembab. "Punyamu?"

Ino melirik sekilas kemudian langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mantel hitamnya. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan mantelnya kembali, pergelangan tangan wanita itu malah ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

"A─apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, bodoh!" Ino menatap sengit Shikamaru yang kini berjalan membelakanginya sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Namun nihil dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal,"

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti. Membuat Ino tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama. Lelaki berpunggung tegap itu berbalik, menatap Ino dengan manik sekelam jelaga miliknya untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Pertama, kau sudah menggagalkan pengintaianku malam ini, dan yang kedua karena kau kabur dan membuatku harus kerepotan mencarimu tengah malam begini."

Kening Ino berkerut sebelum tatapannya menajam. "Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk melakukannya. Kalau mau pergi, pergi sana. Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun."

Shikamaru berdecak pelan. Ia meneliti sosok di hadapannya dengan sepasang alis yang terangkat. "Lihat dirimu, kau menggigil. Menolak jemputanku sama saja kau membiarkan dirimu mati kedinginan."

Ino tidak menyahut, meski dalam hati membenarkan kalimat Shikamaru. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat. Mata sembabnya menolak menatap Shikamaru. Dengan dagu terangkat, ia bersidekap erat, mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan mantel miliknya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

" _Ck_ , kau benar-benar lamban!"

Sebelum Ino sempat mencerna bahkan menyuarakan protesnya, Shikamaru kembali menariknya menuju mobilnya yang diparkir asal-asalan. Setelah memastikan _seat_ _belt_ mereka terpasang dengan benar, Shikamaru mulai melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota yang terasa sepi dan mencekam.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, hari ini hari kelahiranmu' _kan_?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru memecah kesunyian yang merajai keduanya. Sambil fokus menyetir, sesekali ia melirik singkat ke arah Ino yang duduk di jok kemudi. Bibir lelaki itu mendadak terkatup rapat saat wanita itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Bukan hanya Ino, Shikamaru sendiri bingung mengapa ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada wanita yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kebetulan sekali, kemarin ulang tahunku. Mau merayakannya bersama?" Kembali, pertanyaan ini spontan terlontar dari bibirnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, Ino memberikan tanggapannya kali ini.

"Kau yang traktir?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya santai dan tersenyum singkat. "Tidak masalah,"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya senyuman Ino mengembang untuk yang pertama kalinya malam itu. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki asing yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah polisi yang menyeretnya dengan paksa ke kantor polisi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal setelah isi dompetmu mengering, Tuan Nara. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa puas."

-Fin-

 **Pojokan Author.**

Rupanya saya masih berjodoh dengan FFn. Masih bisa ─memaksakan─ _publish_ _fic_ singkat untuk SIFD 2015. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya saya ikut meramaikan _event_ ini. Semoga _fic_ pertama saya untuk SIFD ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para pembaca, terutama para _Guardians_ yang tetap berdiri untuk ShikaIno. Ah iya, mengenai Sasori, _did I bashing him_? Semoga saja tidak. Akhir kata, selamat ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru dan Ino! **Happy ShikaIno Fan Days 2015**!

 _Thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon.**


End file.
